The present invention is in the field of Internet navigation and browsing, and pertains more particularly to methods and apparatus for providing and maintaining an Internet portal configured to provide access to an interaction with other Internet information sources.
The information network known as the world wide web (WWW), which is a subset of the well-known Internet, is arguably the most complete source of publicly-accessible information available. Anyone with a suitable Internet appliance such as a personal computer with a standard Internet connection may access (go on-line) and navigate to information pages (termed web pages) stored on Internet-connected servers for the purpose of garnering information and initiating transactions with hosts of such servers and pages.
Many companies offer various subscription services accessible via the Internet. For example, many people now do their banking, stock trading, shopping, and so forth from the comfort of their own homes via Internet access. Typically, a user, through subscription, has access to personalized and secure WEB pages for such functions. By typing in a user name and a password or other personal identification code, a user may obtain information, initiate transactions, buy stock, and accomplish a myriad of other tasks.
One problem that is encountered by an individual who has several or many such subscriptions to Internet-brokered services is that there are invariably many passwords and/or log-in codes to be used. Often a same password or code cannot be used for every service, as the password or code may already be taken by another user. A user may not wish to supply a code unique to the user such as perhaps a social security number because of security issues, including quality of security, that may vary from service to service. Additionally, many users at their own volition may choose different passwords for different sites so as to have increased security, which in fact also increases the number of passwords a user may have.
Another issue that can plague a user who has many passworded subscriptions is the fact that they must bookmark many WEB pages in a computer cache so that they may quickly find and access the various services. For example, in order to reserve and pay for airline travel, a user must connect to the Internet, go to his/her book-marks file and select an airline page. The user then has to enter a user name and password, and follow on-screen instructions once the page is delivered. If the user wishes to purchase tickets from the WEB site, and wishes to transfer funds from an on-line banking service, the user must also look for and select the personal bank or account page to initiate a funds transfer for the tickets. Different user names and passwords may be required to access these other pages, and things get quite complicated.
Although this preceding example is merely exemplary, it is generally known that much work related to finding WEB pages, logging in with passwords, and the like is required to successfully do business on the WEB.
What is clearly needed is an interactive Internet portal that will enable users to store their WEB pages, user names, and passwords, and that can accomplish pre-defined tasks such as navigation and interaction between WEB servers based on user pre-programming (user profiles). Such a system would greatly simplify on-line or network-based business transactions.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention an Internet Portal is provided, comprising an Internet-connected server; and a portal software executing on the server. The portal, in response to a log-on by a user, presents a secure and personalized page for the user, the personalized page having a list of Internet destinations enabled by hyperlinks, wherein, upon invocation of a hyperlink by the subscriber, the portal invokes a URL for the destination, and upon connection with the destination, transparently provides any required log-on information required for user access at the destination.
The Portal server can be a part of an Internet server used for another purpose, and may be hosted therefore by such as an Internet service provider (ISP).
In some embodiments search functions are provided, and in the same or other embodiments, after a user invokes a hyperlink, during navigation time to the invoked destination, the Portal software accesses and displays one or more informative displays to the user. Informative displays may be one or more advertisements. Further, in some embodiments periodic summaries may be provided for accounts associated with destinations on the user""s WEB page.
In another aspect of the invention an Internet Portal is provided comprising an Internet-connected server; and a portal software executing on the server. In this aspect the portal interacts with a browser plug-in executing on a subscriber""s computer station, such that, when the user invokes a destination from the browser, wherein the destination requires a secure log-on, the portal software cooperates with the browser plug-in to furnish the data necessary for a successful log-on transparent to the user. In this embodiment as well, after a user invokes a hyperlink, during navigation time to the invoked destination, the Portal software cooperates with the user""s browser plug-in to access and display one or more informative displays to the user. The informative displays may be one or more advertisements. Further, in some embodiments periodic summaries may be provided for accounts associated with destinations on the user""s WEB page.
In yet another aspect an Internet Portal application executable on an Internet-connected server is provided, comprising a log-on facility adapted for users to enter log-on information for access to the Portal application; and a plurality of stored personal pages associated each with one or more specific users. In this aspect individual personalized pages list plural Internet destinations enabled by hyperlinks, wherein upon invocation of a hyperlink by a user, the portal invokes a URL for the destination, and upon connection with the destination, transparently provides any required log-on information for user access at the destination. After transparent log-on to an invoked destination, the page at the destination is conveyed to and displayed for the user. The application may be adapted to execute on a server hosted by an Internet Service Provider (ISP) to which the users subscribe. There may also be a search function adapted to search selected ones of listed destinations in user""s pages for defined search criteria.
In this aspect as well, after a user invokes a hyperlink, during navigation time to the invoked destination, the Portal software can access and display one or more informative displays to the user, which may be advertisements. Further, in some embodiments periodic summaries may be provided for accounts associated with destinations on the user""s WEB page.
In yet another aspect an Internet Portal application executable on an Internet-connected server is provided, comprising a log-on facility adapted for users to enter log-on information for access to the Portal application; and a plurality of stored personal pages associated each with one or more specific users. The portal application interacts with a browser plug-in executing on a subscriber""s computer station, such that, when the user invokes a destination from the browser, wherein the destination requires a secure log-on, the portal software cooperates with the browser plug-in to furnish the data necessary for a successful log-on transparent to the user.
In this embodiment as well as others, the application may be adapted to execute on a server hosted by an Internet Service Provider (ISP) to which the users subscribe. Also, as in some other embodiments, after a user invokes a hyperlink, during navigation time to the invoked destination, the Portal software, in cooperation with the browser plug-in, accesses and displays one or more informative displays to the user, which may be commercial advertisements. Further, in some embodiments periodic summaries may be provided for accounts associated with destinations on the user""s WEB page.
In addition to the apparatus and software applications provided, several methods are taught in the following enabling disclosure as well. In the disclosure, for the first time, an invention is described that allows a subscriber to safely and securely navigate to any of multiple destinations on the Internet with a single point-and-click, and in the case of destinations requiring secure log on, the log on may be accomplished completely transparently to the user, while still maintaining strict security of the user""s passwords and other security data.